


Distance (ENGLISH)

by pwdro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, Gay, Homosexuality, Inappropriate Behavior, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutilation, Romance, Tragedy, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwdro/pseuds/pwdro
Summary: an adventure in (???) eyes, find out who's (???) reading 🤡the "Distance" universe, the characters, the stories, are all made by me, maybe I'll use friends help for some things, but if i do, i'll definetly credit themquick reading and simple languageby the way, the story takes place in Brazil.written by a bored teenager in the covid-19 quarantine that joined the world of fanfics for absolutely no reason other than being bored and their friends also liking writing fanficsversão em português:https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/distancia-18902589
Relationships: Sol/Kauã
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. memories

**Author's Note:**

> please know that i'm brazillian, my english isn't that great, and this is a translated story, so i'm sorry if there's any english mistakes !!

POV (???)

Ok ... I should probably talk about my past before starting this story ...

I was 14, and a freshman in highschool, and that's where I would meet one of the worst partners I could ever have; his name was Antônio, a little older, he was 16 years old. I met him at school, and after 3 weeks being friends, we started dating. YES, I learned my lesson; love takes time. We started a serious relationship because we loved to talk to each other for hours about many topics, but it didn't take long for him to show his other side...

He became possessive, liar, and hypocritical; he would not let me leave the house unless he approved, and if I tried to do my will, he threatened to commit suicide. He lied about many things.

I spent the rest of the year extremely depressed and suicidal, and we only broke up at the end of the year. I never vented to people because I was and still am closeted, my family would disown me if I ever told them...

After these events, my whole sophmore year was filled with depression, pretending to be happy for everything and everyone. But I was going to meet someone who would open my eyes...


	2. salutations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ior ior ior quarantine making me so bored i'm actually writing a yaoi 😔, at least i'm not listening to kpop ✨

ー sophomore year ー  
  
  
POV (???)  
I hate this school. I can't take any more of the bullying; every day, 3 junior boys, much taller and stronger than me, steal my lunch money, and sometimes things I take with me, because of course, it is much easier to bully a 5'5" thin boy who doesn't have any strength. Except, today my mother did not give me any lunch money, she said that recently we are having financial issues and we need to save money; I'm afraid to go to school today, how will they react?

It is recess. Suddenly a horrible anxiety feeling hits me, leaving me breathless. I leave class and make my way, trying not to be noticed; But they notice me and confront me:  
Boy 1: Hey! What the fuck ?! Are you trying to hide?  
Boy 2: Come here faggot.  
I walk over to them, shivering, looking at the floor.  
Boy 2: Look up here you dick!  
I lift my head to see the three 6'1" freaks  
Boy 3: Where's the money?  
(???) : Uh... I...  
Boy 1: You ??  
(???) : P-Please forgive me, I didn't bring the money !!  
The boys change to an expression of anger that I have never seen before, that increases my anxiety. Suddenly, one of the boys punches my belly; I fall, crying in pain. While they kick my body, they say things like: "You are just a mistake" or "Why haven't you fucking killed yourself yet?". Then, after that they finally leave me alone; I stay in the same place for several minutes, crying in pain. But then, I see another boy walking up to me; he approaches and crouches, and says  
Boy : Excuse me? Are you okay?  
I remain silent, looking at his face for a few seconds, paralyzed, and then I answer:  
(???) : No, some boys punched my belly and kicked my body ...  
Boy : Wh- Oh my god?? That is so messed up! Why would they do that?  
I explain the situation to him, and he replies:  
Boy : These boys, I don't know them, but I already hate them.  
Boy : I will help you with this, they can't just hurt you having no consequences  
He helps me to get up, and says:  
Boy : Is there any way I can help you? In this ghetto ass school there are no nurses...  
(???) : No, please!! I can't let anyone know about it ...  
Boy : Why?  
(???) : Sorry ... I don't know if I can tell you  
Boy : ... ok, but please give me your phone number, I still want to help you, even if it is psychologically.  
We give each other our phone numbers, and then he says:  
Boy : So, what's your name?  
(???) : My name?  
m y n a m e . . .  
I have an existential crisis, thinking to myself "What's your name?", when suddenly  
Boy : Hello? Are you okay?  
(???) : Ah, yes, yes, don't worry. My name is Sol.  
Boy : Aww, what a cute name!  
Sun : ... ///  
Boy : Ok Sol! Talk to you later!  
Sol : Okay, bye!  
I look up my phone to see how he saved his number;  
"Kauã"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo la la what is coming? heehee

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is really short lol


End file.
